The Diner
by Sympathetic Noose
Summary: John may have been surprised to hear Dean had a girlfriend but he was even more surprised when he saw the two of them walk through the door of the diner they were meeting at.


When John Winchester got the call that his eldest boy had finally arrived in Huston and he was bring his new girlfriend along to meet him John was shocked. He knew Dean had a way with women and he knew that he raised his boys in the kind of lifestyle that wasn't cohesive with relationships outside of one night stands. John may have been surprised to hear Dean had a girlfriend but he was even more surprised when he saw the two of them walk through the door of the diner they were meeting at.

Dean spotted his father in the back corner booth and made his way towards him. His girlfriend Dani trailing behind him her left hand in his right. That was until Dani caught a glimpse at the dark haired man sitting in the booth. As soon as she saw him she broke Dean's hold on her hand and ran to the table. John immediately stood up from the table to embrace the petite girl who ran into his arms.

"Danielle McPherson, it's good to see you Dani girl. How are you? How's your mom?" John asked pulling away to look at the young woman.

Dani smiled and bit her bottom lip, "I'm great! It's been so long since I last saw you. And you know mom she's decided she needs to take up Salsa dancing." Dani rolled her eyes as she spoke of the lessons her mother had decided to start taking.

"Deb never was one to sit still for long. Come on you two sit down we have some catching up to do."

Dean had watched this exchange between his father and girlfriend in total confusion. Dani had never mentioned knowing John. As Dean sat in the booth next to Dani he voiced his confusion. "How the hell do you two already know each other."

Dani looked at John briefly before turning to Dean who was looking back and forth between the two of them. "I've know John almost my whole life. He use to help my parents on hunts whenever we happen to be near the same town."

John who had picked up his mug of coffee replied, "I think your folks helped me out more times then I ever did them. I'm surprised you don't remember her Dean. There was a few times when Deb and Brian helped me out and took care of you and Sammy. You were probably 5 or 6 back then."

"Explains why I don't remember her." A waitress interrupted then to get Dean and Dani's drink orders. The group remained silence till their coffees were delivered to the table and they had placed their lunch orders.

"I couldn't have been more then 3 or 4 when you use to leave them with us." Dani said stirring sugar into her coffee.

"I think you were around that time. Didn't leave you boys with the McPherson's much after that. Spent a few years working different ends of the country. By the time I did work another job with them you were old enough to be left alone with Sammy. Didn't need them to watch you." John lifted his mug finishing the contents. "So how did you two meet up with each other?"

Dean smirked, "she saved my ass on a werewolf case in New Mexico."

"If it wasn't for me Dean would have a 2 by 4 where his head use to be."

John let out a hearty laugh, "Dani girl saved you from a werewolf? Not bad kid thanks for rescuing him."

Dani smiled, "not a problem John the job is all about saving people right? Even those that should know better then to turn their back on a werewolf just because they heard a noise."

"It could have been another one and I didn't wanna get attacked from behind. It was smart to look. It was dumb to not turn back in time to see the bitch pick up that hunk of wood and chuck it at me. I'm just glad you were ready and took the bitch out." Dean reached for his coffee as the waitress came with their food.

"You still got that .45 I gave you for your 18th birthday?" John asked as he picked up a piece of his BLT.

Dani nodded as she finished chewing a French fry she had just popped into her mouth. "Of course I do. It's like my best friend. I never go anywhere without it."

"She really doesn't. I found it on the bathroom counter in our room the other day while she was in the shower. You would think she was worried the bathroom was haunted." Dean remarked before taking a huge bite of his bacon cheese burger.

"It could have been." John and Dani replied simultaneously.

"I've run into a couple vengeful spirits in more bathrooms then I'd like to admit. Ain't no man like an audience when he's doing his business. Especially one that wants to kill him" John said shaking his head.

The trio ate the rest of their lunch in relative silence. Once they were finished Dean brought up the case he and Dani were working. Kids at the local high school were being treated at the local hospital for an unknown illness and a few had even died. Dean suspected it was a ghost's doing and wanted his dads opinion. Before long though it was time for John to go. He had only stopped in Huston because Dean had said that's where he and Dani were going next. He wasn't too far away in Austin and wanted to meet this girl Dean was traveling the country with hunting.

The three hunters stood in the parking lot next to the black Impala. John hugged Dani glad to have her back in his life. Glad that she made his son so happy. He then enveloped his son in a hug as well and whispered in his ear, "if you hurt her son I won't hesitate to kick your ass. I made a promise to her daddy before he died I'd watch out for her and I'll keep that promise." John pulled away from the hug. "You hear me boy?"

Dean gave a curt nod. "Loud and clear sir." Dean was not a stupid man and he knew his father would live up to his promise even if it meant kicking his own son's ass for hurting another man's daughter.

"You two be safe and I'll hear from you later." John said before he turned to walk over to his truck that was parked a few spaces down.

"What did he say to you?" Dani asked as she opened the passenger side door looking over the roof of the Impala.

"Nothing babe, lets go back to the motel. We got some things that need taking care of before tonight." Dean said climbing into the car and starting it up.

John watched his son and his girlfriend drive out of the parking lot of the small diner. He chuckled to himself as he remembered joking with Brian about Dean and Dani being meant for each other. He had been right all along despite how much Brian had been against it. "I was right old friend. Them kids love each other already." John said aloud to himself and to what he hoped was an old friend he'd lost long ago.


End file.
